Eearing
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: "Akashi memperhatikan telinga kiri Kise. Akashi bersumpah akan membelikan antingan baru. Dengan permata berwarna merah. Tanda hak milik." – #10 Ears (Telinga), keikyuuketsuki


" _Akashi memperhatikan telinga kiri Kise. Akashi bersumpah akan membelikan antingan baru. Dengan permata berwarna merah. Tanda hak milik." – #10 Ears (Telinga)_ , keikyuuketsuki

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Based on Fanfic TweetFics (lol) © keikyuuketsuki**

 _ **Beta by keikyuuketsuki**_

.

 _Standard warning, typos, AU_

.

[Presented for Kise Ryouta's Birthday 2017]

* * *

 _Flash_ kamera, cahaya lampu, arahan profesional dan pasangan-pasangan mata yang bertumpu pada eksistensinya. Kise mencintai seluruh perhatian yang tercurah padanya tiap kali ia berpose di depan kemera, seperti saat ini. Suara desahan takjub dan beberapa pekikan dari staff perempuan yang berdiri di samping kubik, pujian editor yang menatap puas hasil wajahnya di layar komputer. Tidak ada satupun yang luput dari tangkapannya. Ia menyesap dan merangkul semua perhatian itu dengan senyum puas yang ditunjukkannya di depan kamera.

Klik.

Satu foto lagi diambil sebelum sang _cameraman_ tersenyum lebar pada tampilan yang ada di layar kamera. Editor yang berdiri di depan komputer juga menampakan senyum setuju pada foto terakhir.

"Kerja bagus, Kise-san. Silakan istirahat," ujar laki-laki yang sedang menenteng kamera. Berdiri kurang lebih satu meter dari tempatnya.

Kise mengangguk ringan. Pemuda pirang itu merenggangkan badan yang cukup pegal setelah dua puluh menit berpose tanpa henti. Ia menunjukan cengiran lebar yang khas lalu membungkuk sopan. Tata krama di tempat kerja adalah nomor paling atas setelah tanggung jawab.

"Terimakasih banyak atas kerjasamanya."

Setelah mendapat tepukan selamat dari kolega kerjanya di ruang itu, Kise berpindah ke samping untuk menemui menejernya yang siap sedia dengan buku catatan kecil. Seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut dikepang dan pantat pensil di dagu. Dua iris yang sewarna kelopak sakura mendarat fokus di atas halaman yang terbuka.

"Momoicchi, kau terlihat terlalu serius tahu," si pirang tanpa salam pembuka langsung mencolek pinggang perempuan itu. Bibir menekuk cemberut karena si menejer yang selalu membersamai kegiatannya itu sama sekali tidak memberi pujian seperti biasa. Bahkan mungkin, perempuan bernama Momoi Satsuki itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau model yang diasuhnya sudah selesai pemotretan.

Momoi memekik kecil. Helai merah mudanya bergerak sesuai kakinya yang menjijit menjauh satu langkah karena kaget. "Ah, Ki-chan!" sampai kemudian perempuan manis itu tertawa geli dan pura-pura memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hayo, tidak boleh mesum loh," ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Satu hal yang sukses membuat si pirang makin cemberut, bahkan kali ini menggembungkan pipi.

Untuk sesaat, Momoi berpikir kalau Kise lebih cocok jadi ikan bantal daripada seorang model. Perempuan muda itu tertawa lembut di balik telapak tangannya.

"Iya Ki-chan, aku bercanda," jawabnya tersenyum. Dia lalu memperbaiki lipatan baju yang jadi barang promosi untuk pemotretan si pirang hari ini. "Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, _excellent!_ " puji sang menejer sembari menepuk pundak pemuda jangkung itu.

Kise langsung sumringah dan mengangguk senang. Momoi tertawa lagi. Ia menarik Kise ke kursi yang tersedia untuk si model yang sudah seperti adik kecilnya sejak empat tahun lalu.

"Tapi serius ya, Ki-chan. Auramu waktu di pemotretan tadi itu benar-benar—" ia berdiri di depan sosok pemuda yang memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri. Perempuan dalam balutan _one-piece_ berornamen bunga aster selutut itu mengangkat dua tangannya untuk meniru bentuk tanda kutip, "—menggoda."

Kali ini gantian Kise yang terkekeh. Cengiran lima jari masih setia bermain di bibirnya. Ia menerima botol air minum yang diberikan si pemilik iris sakura dengan senang hati. Meneguk cairan dingin masuk ke tenggorokannya untuk penyegaran sementara dari dahaga.

"Seakan kau berkata, ' _Come and let's see what we can_ do _together_." Dengan sengaja, kata 'do' diberikan penekanan begitu Momoi duduk di depan Kise. Mengungkapkan hasil evaluasinya pada performa si pirang seminggu belakangan. Wajah serius yang kemudian diekori senyum jenaka dan dua jempol di depan dada."Dua jempol untuk Ki-chan minggu ini."

Kise tergelak ringan kemudian mengerling nakal pada Momoi.

"Momocchi mau dong kalau kuajak kencan?" si pirang itu berujar dengan suara yang dibuat-dibuat menggoda. Justru membuat usahanya itu gagal. Candaan yang terselip dalam ajakan itu tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Momoi mengedipkan sebelah mata untuk menyeimbangi kelakuan si pirang.

"Boleh saja. Dibayar seluruh Jepang, ya?" tawarnya.

Kise pura-pura berpikir. Ia mengernyit dalam kemudian menatap lurus pada sosok Momoi yang berakting ala gadis yang sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban. Mereka bersipandang cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya hanya gelak tawa yang dibagi tersama berpadu menugisi ruang nyaman mereka.

Perempuan muda itu menyeka setitik air bening di ujung mata.

"Duh, Ki-chan," ia terkikik pelan selagi yang dipanggil memberi senyum lebar. Menejer muda itu berdiri dan merefleksi senyum di wajah modelnya begitu berhasil menguasai diri.

Ketika mulutnya terbuka untuk mengajak si model beranjak, Editor yang sejak tadi termangu di depan komputer memanggil mereka. Ketakjuban terpancar jelas dalam binar pria paruh baya itu kala berpapasan dengan warna emas dan merah mudah.

"Woah, Kise-san. Foto mu di sesi kali ini benar-benar luar biasa. Lihat ini." Sebuah gambar ditampilkan di layar.

Sosok jangkung Kise berbalut celana _corduroy_ hitam dan sweater _cashmere_ trendi warna merah marun dengan potongan V tinggi yang menyembunyikan tonjolan tulang selangka. Tetapi, bukan pakaian berbandrol ratusan ribu yen itu yang jadi fokus perhatian. Mata beirisi permata topaz milik Kise yang memicing penuh gairah ke arah kamera, gesture tubuh yang kasual dan mengena, itulah yang jadi perhatian mereka. Sosok yang membelakangi kamera di gambar itu, sebelah tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, dan kepala ditengokan ke arah kiri. Pemuda yang sama di depan monitor bahkan berkedip kagum melihat sosok dalam gambar. Di dalam foto, rambutnya disisir ke balakang lewat jemarinya, menyisakan sisa beberapa helaian rambut yang sengaja dibiarkan jatuh tertahan di sela-sela.

 _Well_ , Kise jadi sangat paham akan apa yang dimaksud Momoi.

"Kalau aku perempuan, aku sudah pasti langsung jatuh hati padamu." Pak editor mengangguk sekali lalu menepuk bahu si pirang. "Luar biasa, Kise-san."

Untuk pujian yang terakhir, Kise tidak bisa untuk tidak menunjukan senyum sumringah. Editor di tempat pemotretannya ini terkenal sangat pelit pujian. Hari ini, pujian mengalir tanpa henti khusus untuknya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, lebih menggoda," Momoi dengan iseng menyikut pinggang si pirang. Kise meringis kecil lalu tertawa.

"Ne, jadi model memang kamampuan utamaku, kau tahu?" jawab Kise bercanda, membuat pose di depan dua orang yang langsung terkekeh.

Si editor memasang ekspresi serius, "Nah, itu hanya kebetulan, Kise-san." Ia berusaha tidak tertawa, tapi pada akhirnya, tawa ringan lepas bersama Momoi karena si model yang memang hobi cemberut.

"Baiklah, Pak. Kami permisi dulu."

Mereka berdua undur diri setelah membungkuk sopan pada si Editor dan deretan staf yang lain. Momoi membawa Kise keluar studio dan gedung majalah setelah si pirang berganti pakaian. Kaos kasual dan celana ¾ jadi style-nya.

"Ki-chan mau kemana dulu sebelum pemotretan jam 8 malam nanti?"

Pintu mobil dibuka oleh sang supir, menyambut mereka dengan senyum sopan. Kise masuk untuk menempati kursi belakang. Kemudian, ia mengadah untuk melihat ke arah Momoi, lalu ke arah jam tangan.

"Hmm, cari restoran dulu, Momocchi. Lapar," ujarnya, sengaja didramatisir ketika ia menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas bantalan kursi dan merengek.

Momoi memutar mata terhibur, "Ki-chan harusnya jadi aktor sekalian." Perempuan itu mencibir bercanda, Kise hanya memberikan cengiran yang berkata kau-tahu-aku-tidak-bisa-melakukan-itu.

Momoi tertawa lembut kemudian menutup pintu belakang. _Betapa mata dapat berkata lebih banyak dari yang kau kira_ , pikirnya. Pintu depan kemudian dibukakan untuknya oleh sang supir. Menejar cantik itu langsung mendudukkan diri di kursinya dan tidak lama setelah itu mobil hitam metalik yang membawa mereka melesat di jalan raya.

Di dalam mobil yang melaju sedang di tengah hiruk pikuk jalan besar Tokyo, Kise menyenderkan kening pada kaca riben. Warna gelap kaca itu membuat sorot sinar mentari dari atas sana tidak terlalu membakar.

Drrt

Ponsel di samping kirinya bergetar pelan. Si pirang memberik lirikan singkat lalu melirik pada Momoi yang sedang menyusun jadwal dan kegiatannya.

Jadi seorang model memang pekerjaan yang melelahkan. _Semua_ pekerjaan itu melelahkan. Kise mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek pesan masuk yang kini menambah satu angka di kiri ikon surat.

Satu hal yang berbeda dari model dan pekerjaan lain, _mungkin_ , hidup tidak akan pernah lepas dari kata skandal. Skandal adalah haram. Skandal adalah dosa. Skandal adalah pedang bermata dua; karir bisa dibawa melejit atau hancur sekali hempas.

Kise juga bukan pengecualian. Skandalnya yang kalau sampai ketahuan publik akan langsung mencoreng nama dan menjatuhkan karir.

.

 _From: Akashicchi_

 _Sub: Re: Date_

 _Minggu depan, jam 6 sore. Ku jemput di rumahmu._

 _Kita ke vila yang biasa._

 _._

Kise Ryouta, 20 tahun, model yang sedang naik daun, disukai ribuan perempuan. Naasnya, dia gay.

Jemari lentiknya bermain lincah di atas _keypad_ untuk membalas pesan itu, senyum kecil menoreh bibirnya yang agak merah muda karena dibaluri _lipbalm_. Momoi bersikeras untuk membuatnya memoles benda itu di atas bibir untuk mempertahankan kadar kelembapannya.

 _._

 _To: Akashicchi_

 _Sub: Re: Date_

 _Hai ssu o/ Seicchi bawa coklat yaaaaa_

 _Momocchi pelit tidak mau memberikanku makanan manis._

 _(q_q)_

.

Pesan yang baru diketik itu dibaca ulang kemudian dikirim. Kise menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Namun, bukan hanya sekedar fakta bahwa dia berorientasi seksual menyimpang yang menjadi akar masalah. Akashi Seijuuro, seorang pengusaha muda yang menguasai setengah sektor perekonomian Jepang, adalah faktor utama yang membuat skandal itu jadi lebih panas kalau terungkap publik.

Kise memfokuskan dua manik madu nya ke arah jendela. Jalan aspal menguar hawa panas dari matahari terik di atas langit dan pemandangan berdesakan dari motor dan mobil yang bersusun berderetan. Pemuda pirang itu mendesah merasakan lelah yang kini nyata menyerangnya.

Dua kelopak mata berujung lentik itu menutup. Si pemilik tenggelam dalam fatamorgana sesaat yang bermain di belakang otaknya.

Sosok Akashi yang sedang duduk di kursi kesukaannya dan menyesap teh dari cangkir keramik mahal kepunyaan keluarga. Wajah tenang dan senyum tipis yang hanya muncul di bawah permainan lampu tampak begitu nyata dalam bayangannya. Kise bisa mendengar suara Akashi yang memanggilnya, sosok pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu terlihat sangat regal bersama setelan kemaja putih dan celana satin yang menutup erat permukaan tubuhnya. Lalu, pemandangan itu berubah ketika mereka menikmati cahaya matahari terbit di atas bukit beberapa bulan lalu. Berlanjut ketika Akashi membubuhkan kecupan ringan di bibirnya yang kemu-

"Ki-chan?"

Mimpi siang harinya dihentikan Momoi.

Kise menatap gadis manis itu setelah berkedip beberapa kali. Perempuan berambut merah muda itu menggeleng lucu melihat ekspresi si model yang kelihatan bingung.

"Jadi, aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalmu minggu depan." Ia menunjuk jadwal si pirang yang tercatat dalam bukunya. "Tiga hari itu kau akan pergi kan?" tambahnya lalu tersenyum maklum ketika Kise perlu waktu lebih lama untuk mencerna apa yang ditulis di buku.

Akhirnya, Momoi mendapatkan anggukan tegas dari si pirang. Senyum lebar juga menyertai anggukannya. Untuk sesaat, ia hanya memandang Kise dengan sorot kalut. Sebelah tangannya kemudian terangkat dan mengacak sayang helaian pirang yang memahkotai kepala si pemuda di kursi belakang.

* * *

Pekerjaan seorang menejer merangkap kakak membuat Momoi tahu terlalu banyak hal tentang seorang Kise Ryouta. Memang, mereka tidak ada hubungan darah, hanya tanda tangan di atas kontrak dan susah-senang yang harus dilalui bersamalah yang membuatnya setara sebagai seorang kakak untuk Kise. Walaupun dia lebih muda satu tahun dari si pirang itu.

Intinya, Momoi paham tentang orientasi Kise yang menyimpang. Ia juga kenal kekasih si pirang yang seorang pengusaha kaya. Momoi tahu semuanya, dan hatinya menangis untuk itu.

Tentu saja bukan karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan atau karena model yang sudah dipapahnya sejak bertahun lalu itu ternyata punya _kelainan_. Momoi khawatir, dia takut suatu saat Kise akan hancur karena tekanan dari segala arah ketika hubungannya dengan Akashi ketahuan publik. Ia tidak sampai hati kalau orang-orang jadi menghakimi semua usaha Kise hanya dengan sebelah mata karena keputusannya yang berbeda.

Keputusann yang hanya berisi satu opsi.

Kadang, kala malam menjelang dan ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur untuk menyusun jadwal si pirang. Momoi beberapa kali mendapati air matanya turun tanpa diminta ketika mengingat Kise yang kelihatan begitu bahagia dengan Akashi.

Tentu saja ia senang melihat adiknya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Tetapi, Momoi bukan perempuan naïf yang berpikir bahwa dunia ini adalah negeri di buku dongeng. Sebuah dunia yang selalu berlabuh ke arah akhir bahagia untuk selamanya.

Dunia mereka berbeda. Realitas yang terpampang untuk mereka semua adalah kekejaman tatanan sosial yang mengharuskan setiap orang berbaris pada aturan mayoritas. Berbeda berarti kau tidak pantas hidup.

Apalagi mengenai orientas seksual yang sangat tabu untuk diutak-atik.

Terkadang, ketika ia menemukan Kise sedang memandang jauh keluar jendela. Momoi ingin sekali memeluk si pirang ke dadanya erat dan membuat pemuda itu lupa pada masalahnya tentang dunia yang tidak terlalu adil untuknya dan Akashi. Momoi ingin sekali melakukan candaan mereka yang biasa, yang agak vulgar tentang dadanya yang cocok jadi bantalan, dan membuat Kise tertawa. Namun, kebanyakan waktu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Berusaha menguatkan diri dan mempercayai adik kesayangannya itu kalau semua akan baik-baik saja dan selalu siap siaga kalau Kise butuh tempat untuk bersandar.

Kise Ryouta adalah adiknya, saudara hidupnya. Apapun jalan yang diambil Kise, Momoi akan selalu berada di sisi si pirang.

Ia bersumpah untuk itu.

* * *

Sebuah majalah tergeletak di mejanya.

Setelah rapat di ruang tertutup dalam kurun dua jam tanpa henti, Akashi cukup terhibur ketika menumukan sebuah majalah busana edisi terbaru di atas meja dengan foto Kise Ryouta yang dilansir sebagai model paling disukai tahun ini sebagai sampul.

Senyum yang sejak pagi tidak tampak di wajahnya kini membentuk tipis seiring ujung jemari yang mengelus lembut permukaan sampul. Usapan lembut itu di arahkan pada pipi dan bibir si pirang yang membentuk senyuman.

Pemuda tampan berumur 23 tahun itu mendudukan diri di atas kursi empuknya, punggung tegap menyender pada tahanan belakang yang dilapisi bahan kulit. Ia membuka tiap halaman majalah dengan seksama. Selain Kise, ada delapan orang lain yang jadi pengisi majalah itu. Akashi, tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, langsung mengabaikan halaman-halaman lain itu. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada sosok Kise yang terlihat luar biasa menawan dalam balutan pakaian kelas atas.

Kise Ryouta memang selalu menawan, Akashi mengulang klaim dalam kepalanya. Pemuda itu membalik halaman ke dua belas.

Dalam balutan kemeja sifon putih ala pangeran mahkota dari mimpi para gadis muda, Kise berdiri persis di depan kamera dengan tangan kiri menelungkup di atas dada dan tangan kanan disikap sembilan puluh derajat dibalik punggung. Rambut pirang model muda itu diikat rendah membuat sosoknya kelihatan rapih, poni yang biasa dibiarkan berantakan di-gel ke belakang, mendukung _image_ -nya yang sebagai replika seorang pangeran.

Sorot dari dua permata dwiwarna di matanya melembut tiap kali bertemu dengan senyum yang terbentuk sampai ke mata. Ujung jemarinya meraba pipi putih Kise yang terpatri dalam pixel di atas kertas. Sudah hampir dua bulan penuh sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Ia kembali membalik halaman berikutnya perlahan. Sepasang matanya masih terkunci pada hasil pemotretan Kise di halaman sebelumnya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika halaman baru berhasil dibuka. Keningnya mengernyit dalam.

Pernah menemukan model yang membuat libidomu naik hanya dari sekedar fotonya di majalah? Kalau belum, silakan cek Kise Ryouta di majalah _Eclire_ edisi terbaru untuk tahu satu.

Akashi meneliti tiap detail yang disajikan di halaman itu. Kerut tidak setuju di dahinya belum mau hilang. Sebagai seorang kekasih, dia punya hak untuk cemburu. Kise memang harus profesional dalam pekerjaannya, Akashi juga memaklumi model muda itu melakukan yang terbaik, tapi bukan berarti Akashi bisa terima begitu saja ketika si pirang berpose cukup sensual seperti itu. Pria normal bahkan bisa dibuat _belok_ melihat gambar di halaman tadi. Ia mengetuk buku jarinya pada halaman majalah itu.

Akashi menutup mata sejenak. Rasanya seperti ada tetesan asam yang membuat sudut hatinya kebas. Mungkin karena fakta hidup menyiram isi kepalanya tentang sosok si pirang yang berada ribuan meter dari tempatnya. Fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa membuat seorang Kise Ryouta sepenuhnya jadi miliknya di hadapan publik untuk melindungi model muda itu dan bisnis keluarganya.

Dunia itu kejam, takdir itu tidak pernah adil. Ketika kau menginginkan sesuatu dengan sangat, dengan segenap raga dan jiwa, dan semua keinginan yang tidak pernah kau ungkap, takdir akan mempersulit jalanmu. Akashi belum menemukan solusi apapun untuk mengabsahkan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan satu tahun belakangan.

Satu tahun dan tidak ada satupun benda yang melekat pada tubuh si pirang untuk menunjukan kalau Kise adalah kepunyaan _nya_. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendecih pelan, ingat pada cincin keluarga Akashi yang hanya dijadikan bandul kalung dibalik baju. Tidak mau menarik perahatian dengan cincin di jari manis, begitu alasan Kise.

Sebagai seseorang yang lebih dewasa, ia mencoba paham. Jelas, itu bukan berarti dia membiarkan si pirang lepas tanpa ada tanda. Terlebih, ketika hasil pemotretan sang model terlihat begitu menggoda dan begitu sensual. Sisi posesifnya bangkit tanpa perlu dikomando.

Ia kembali memperhatikan hasil tangkapan kamera. Anting perak di telinga kiri si pirang terlihat mengkilap. Benda silinder kecil tipis itu bersih dan polos dari warna lain selain perak. Akashi memperhatikan telinga kiri Kise seksama. Anting _silver_ itu tidak pernah lepas dari wujud si pirang dalam keadaan apapun. Ia jadi ingat suara desahan tertahan milik si pirang ketika permukaan lidahnya menggusap bagian telinga dekat sosok si anting.

Akashi bersumpah akan membelikan antingan baru. Dengan permata berwarna merah. Tanda hak milik.

Kalau cincin di jari manis terlihat terlalu mencolok, anting di telinga kiri jelas menjadi hal yang berbeda. Pemuda itu mengangkat gagang telpon di meja untuk menghubungi sekertaris yang ada di ruangan berbeda.

"Kosongkan jadwalku hari ini, aku ada urusan pribadi."

Pemuda itu kembali meletakkan gagang telpon ke tempatnya dan melirik majalah yang ada di atas meja. Ditutupnya majalah itu. Sosok Kise yang jadi sampul adalah hasil foto _close-up_ yang menampilkan sisi lembut si pirang yang sedang mentup mata dan tersenyum bak mentari pagi yang menyejukan.

Akashi mengistirahatkan tangannya di lengan kursi. Di kepalanya, bermain proyeksi masa depan dimana Kise Ryouta mengenakan anting bermata _ruby_ yang akan dibelinya hari itu. Merah yang melambangkan esksistensinya akan mengkilap terkena sinar matahari dan menemani Kise tiap harinya. Tanda kepemilikan yang paling cocok untuk hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi mereka. Tanda yang akan membuatnya tersenyum puas tiap kali menangkap sosok Kise di majalah atau iklan-iklan TV.

Karena Kise Ryouta adalah miliknya dan dia punya bukti untuk itu.

Betapapun hubungan mereka dianggap tabu dan terkutuk di mata norma, Kise adalah miliknya. Tersirat atau tersurat, ia akan menandai Kise dengan caranya supaya takdir tahu kalau dia tidak akan berbalik meski selangkah untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Ia menginginkan Kise di atas segalanya. Jauh di atas tataran fisik, dia butuh si pirang sebagai bagian inti hidupnya. Poros dari semua perputaran waktu dan sumber kehidupan yang dulu pernah ia kubur mati.

* * *

Biarakan dunia berjalan penuh kekejaman dan ketidakadilan. Biarkan orang-orang berpikir sesuka mereka dan menghakimi berdasarkan kebodohan mereka.

Akashi di dalam kantornya memperhatikan foto Kise yang tersenyum lebar, foto yang diambil ketika si pirang baru bangun tidur. Ia lalu melihat ke arah langit. Suatu saat nanti, hubungan mereka mungkin akan terungkap, jadi desas-desus dan gosip panas dari mulut ke mulut. Suatu hari nanti mereka akan jadi gunjingan orang di setiap penjuru.

Namun, bukan Akashi Seijuuro untuk kabur apalagi mundur dari medan tempur.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. _Handphone_ dalam gengaman dilekatkan ke arah dada. Dia tidak akan membiarakan siapapun merebut Kise Ryouta darinya. Akashi tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggut senyum di wajah Kise.

Di lain sisi, Momoi yang sedang menunggu Kise selesai melakukan pemotretan menatap pada _email_ yang sudah bertengger di _mailbox_ -nya sejak empat bulan lalu. Ia menghela nafas rendah lalu tersenyum kecil. Dua bola matanya diarahkan pada sosok si pirang yang ada di bawah terang lampu. Berganti dari satu pose ke pose lain sesuai arahan sang pemotret. Lalu, ketika senyum kekanakan menaugi wajah tampan itu, Momoi tertawa kecil.

Kalau suatu saat orang-orang yang sering memuji Kise akan berbalik menyerangnya, Momoi berteguh diri untuk jadi yang paling depan melindungi si pirang itu dari apapun yang bisa melukainya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menghapus paksa senyum cerah di wajah pemuda itu. Bahkan ketika yang harus ia hadapi adalah seluruh dunia. Momoi akan menjaga Kise seperti si pirang itu selalu menjaganya.

Perempuan berparas cantik itu menyelipkan _handphone_ yang diberikan aksesoris gantungan matahari kembali ke dalam tas selempang. Ia mengikat rambutnya tinggi lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Tidak ada yang boleh merengut kebahagian dari senyum si pirang.

Mereka akan melindung Kise Ryouta, apapun caranya.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: KISE YANG LANGGENG SAMA AKASHI YAAA :))))) HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR OUR SHARARA GOES ON BOY! YEYEYY THE MOST PRECIOUS BABY OF MINE MWAUH I LOVE YOUUUU

Dan sekali lagi thanks for Kei karena sudah memberi izin untuk diku menggunakan idenya unu sankyuu and for everyone who reads this, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Thank you!


End file.
